Kärlek och skräck
by SilverSandy
Summary: Sommarlov 1977. Ett besök på ett mugglartivoli tar en helt annat vändning än Lily väntat sig. Lily x James, Marlene x Sirius. One shot.
Det kvävande mörkret släppte sitt tag om Lily. Hennes lungor fylldes av varm sommarluft. Under några ögonblick stod hon stilla och andades, och långsamt återvände hennes hjärtslag till normal rytm. Hon hade fått sin spöktransferenslicens i våras, men det skulle nog dröja år innan hon vande sig vid andnöden, illamåendet och de darrande knäna som transferensen orsakade.

Dungen hon transfererat sig till var sval och skuggig. Ljudet av skrik och skratt trängde igenom det täta buskaget och talade om för henne vilket håll hon skulle åt. Med ett svisch på trollstaven fick hon buskarna att böja sig åt sidan och lämna en väg öppen för henne. Grenar rispade hennes bara ben när hon skyndade sig framåt, men hon lade inte märke till det. Den sista biten ut ur dungen sprang hon.

Doften av sockervadd och popcorn mötte henne när hon klev ut på ängen. Solljuset stack i ögonen, och hon skuggade dem med handen för att kunna se sig omkring.

Ett enormt pariserhjul hade rests mitt på ängen. Runtomkring bredde tivolit ut sig: radiobilar, lyckohjul, snurrande tekoppar och godiskioskar, till och med en liten bergochdalbana fanns det. Och rakt fram, bredvid biljettluckan, såg hon tre välbekanta figurer.

"Lily!"

Marlenes gyllenbruna hår flög omkring henne när hon rusade tvärs över ängen och slog armarna så hårt om Lily att båda nästan föll omkull. Skrattande kramade de två vännerna om varandra.

"Åh vad jag har saknat dig!"

"Och jag har saknat dig. Jag kan inte fatta att vi inte har träffats på hela sommarlovet."

"Vad brun du är!"

"Två veckors semester på franska Rivieran." Marlene strålade mot henne. "Och du är, hm, fräknig!"

Lily skrattade till. "Allt är som det ska alltså. Kom, ska vi gå bort till de andra?"

Marlene krokade hennes arm och tillsammans började de gå mot tivolit.

James och Sirius väntade på dem vid biljettluckan. Sirius trummade otåligt med fingrarna mot sitt knä och kastade ideligen blickar mot Marlene. I samma stund som hon var inom räckhåll slängde han armen runt henne och kysste henne så häftigt att man hade kunnat tro att det var två år hon varit borta och inte två minuter. Ända sedan de blivit tillsammans förra terminen hade de inte kunnat hålla händerna borta från varandra. De första veckorna hade det varit gulligt, men efter månader av fnitter och fåniga smeknamn blev Lily illamående bara av att vara i deras närhet.

"Hej Lily."

Långsamt vände hon sig om. James Potters ansikte pryddes av ett brett leende. Han drog fingrarna genom sitt hår och fick det att spreta ännu mer än vanligt.

Senaste gången Lily träffade honom hade varit på skolavslutningsdagen. De hade stått mitt emot varandra på Kings Cross tågstation, båda två med flackande blickar och röda kinder.

"Hejdå", hade han sagt.

"Hejdå", hade hon sagt, och sedan hade hon vänt sig om och börjat gå mot bilen där hennes föräldrar väntade. Hon hade kastat en blick över axeln, och då hade hon sett att han fortfarande stod och tittade efter henne.

Det var i det ögonblicket hon förstod.

I början av deras sjätte skolår hade allt varit som vanligt mellan henne och James: han gjorde allt för att imponera på henne och hon hånskrattade åt hans försök. Men under årets gång hade någonting förändrats. Det hade gått så långsamt att det tog månader innan hon överhuvudtaget lade märke till det. Hon hade gått från att avsky blotta åsynen av honom till att tolerera honom till att börja uppskatta hans närvaro. Under våren kom hon ibland på sig själv med att betrakta honom i smyg, eller att skratta åt något av hans idiotiska skämt. De sista veckorna på läsåret hade hon inte kunnat låta bli att le varje gång hon såg honom rufsa till sitt hår på det där sättet hon brukade fnysa åt. Men den stora vändpunkten, stunden då det gick upp för henne _varför_ hon börjat tycka om att vara i närheten av killen hon sagt sig hata i sex år, kom inte förrän i det ögonblicket på tågstationen.

Samma natt hade hon lovat sig själv dyrt och heligt att sluta vara kär i James Potter. Hon hade en hel sommar på sig, och om hon bara lät bli att tänka på honom skulle hon säkert komma över honom till dess att terminen började i september.

Men hon hade inte låtit bli att tänka på honom. Och hon hade inte kommit över honom.

Men bara för att hon var kär i honom betydde det inte att hon tänkte gå ut med honom. Tvärt om, hon höll benhårt fast vid att hon hellre skulle dejta jättebläckfisken. Inte ens långa, slemmiga tentakler var värre än det självbelåtna flin Potter skulle brista ut i ifall han fick reda på hennes känslor för honom.

Nu stod han framför henne igen, huvudet på sned och de bruna ögonen glittrande förväntansfullt bakom glasögonen, och Lilys hjärta fladdrade i bröstet. Hastigt vände hon sig bort från honom. Hon behövde bara klara sig igenom den här dagen, sedan kunde hon återgå till sina försök att börja hata honom igen. Det var en dryg månad tills skolstarten, förhoppningsvis var det tillräckligt mycket tid att komma över någon på…

"När kommer de andra?" sa hon till Marlene för att slippa prata med James.

Marlene lösgjorde sig från Sirius kyss med ett vämjeligt smaskande ljud. "Åh, just det ja, det glömde jag att säga. De kommer inte."

"Vaddå kommer inte? Vad menar du?"

"Får se nu. Mary är på Mallorca, Alison är magsjuk, Peter skulle på släktkalas", Marlene räknade upp Gryffindors blivande sjundeårselever på fingrarna, "Caitlyn är med Amos Diggory i hans sommarstuga i Schweiz – tydligen är den superlyxig, de har till och med en pool i trädgården! – och Remus…" Hon vände sig mot Sirius. "Var sa du att Remus var?"

Sirius utbytte en snabb blick med James. "Han… öh… han tar hand om sin mamma. Hon har visst fått influensan. Tyvärr."

"…och Remus tar hand om sin sjuka mamma", avslutade Marlene.

"Så det blir bara vi fyra?" sa Lily.

"Bara vi fyra", bekräftade James.

Lilys mage drog ihop sig till en hård klump. 'Bara vi fyra'… de orden betydde snarare 'bara vi två'. Så länge Marlene och Sirius fortsatte klänga på varandra var hon fullständigt utelämnat till James sällskap. För hennes del var detta så gott som en heldagsdejt med honom.

Tanken fick det att kännas som om en hel låda med Doktor Filibusters vatten- och värmesäkra fyrverkeripjäser exploderade i hennes bröstkorg.

"Ska vi köpa biljetter eller?" James lät ovanligt glad. I ögonvrån såg Lily hur han sneglade på henne, men hon stirrade envist på sina flipflopsandaler.

De andra lät henne ta hand om biljettköpet, för hon var den enda som växt upp i en icke-magisk familj och visste hur man använde mugglarpengar. Sedan strosade de in på tivoliområdet.

Innanför staketet var stämningen livlig. Barn rusade fram och tillbaka mellan karusellerna, vissa släpande på motsträviga föräldrar, andra på sockervaddar större än deras egna huvuden. Gnisslet från de gigantiska åkattraktionerna blandades med gråten från ett barn som tappat sin heliumballong. Den seglade över himlen som en underligt färgat fågel.

De fyra Gryffindorarna passerade genom tumultet, Sirius med armen om Marlenes axlar och Lily och James två steg bakom.

"Är det meningen att vi också ska bete oss som två betuttade pixiegnomer eller?" James nickade menande mot Marlene, som i det ögonblicket lade sin hand på Sirius rumpa.

Lily öppnade munnen för att slänga ur sig ett spydigt svar, men orden ville inte infinna sig. Istället blängde hon på honom och gjorde sitt bästa för att inte fantisera om att ta honom på rumpan.

"Så…" James stack händerna i bakfickorna. "Spännande med mugglartivoli va?"

"Inte särskilt", svarade hon kyligt. När hon var liten hade hennes föräldrar tagit med henne och Petunia till ett nöjesfält varje sommar.

De gick förbi en karusell. Mugglarbarn snurrade runt på ryggarna till hästar, giraffer och elefanter och vinkade glatt till sina föräldrar när de passerade dem. James betraktade dem med rynkad panna.

"Är de inte rädda att den ska paja? Den drivs med eklicitret va? Tänk om någon får en stöt?"

"Klart ingen får en stöt", fräste Lily. "Tror du någon skulle låta sina barn åka om det var farligt? Mugglare är faktiskt inte helt korkade, som du verkar tro." Hon skyndade på sina steg tills hon var jämsides med Marlene och Sirius.

"Vad ska vi börja med?" frågade hon. "Vart är vi egentligen på väg?"

Till svar pekade Sirius på pariserhjulet.

James var först tveksam till att kliva på karusellen. "Är ni helt säkra på att jag inte får en stöt?"

"Skärp dig, Tagghorn", stönade Sirius. "Är du en Gryffindorare eller inte?"

James gav honom en utmanande blick, klev i korgen och klämde sig ned bredvid Lily, mitt emot Sirius och Marlene. Korgen darrade till när pariserhjulet började snurra.

Högre och högre steg de. Vinden slet tag i Lilys hår och fick det att piska kring hennes ansikte. Nedanför bredde landskapet ut sig, och i fjärran kunde hon skymta den tappade heliumballongen som en färgglad prick mot horisonten.

James hade också sett den. Han drog fram sin trollstav ur bakfickan, riktade den mot ballongen och mumlade: "Accio."

Genast bytte ballongen riktning. Pricken på himlen blev större och större, och slutligen drev den rakt in i James hand. Den var formad som en nallebjörn med ett stort, rött hjärta på magen. Med ett brett leende räckte han över snöret till Lily. "Varsågod!"

Hon tog inte emot den. "Du borde inte ha gjort sådär. Någon kunde ha sett dig."

"Gjort är gjort. Du kan lika gärna ta den."

Under några sekunder såg de på varandra. Sedan tog Lily emot ballongsnöret. Deras händer snuddade vid varandra, och hon ryckte till som om pariserhjulet faktiskt gett henne en stöt.

Deras korg hade nått hjulets högsta punkt och började långsamt sjunka igen.

"Hur har din sommar varit, Lily?" frågade Sirius.

"Fruktansvärd", svarade Lily ärligt. "Min syster gifte sig förra veckan med den där idioten Dursley jag berättat om, så hela sommaren har handlat om bordsplacering och blomsterarrangemang och tårtdekorationer. Jag var brudtärna, och Petunia tvingade på mig den fulaste klänningen jag någonsin sett. Den var knallrosa med rosetter och volanger och puffärmar. Jag såg ut som en pumpapastej." Hon gav ifrån sig en djup suck. "Hela familjen har sprungit omkring som yra doxyféer de senaste veckorna. Jag är så glad att det äntligen är över." Den andra anledningen till att det varit den värsta sommaren i hennes liv, nämligen att hon inte kunnat sluta fantisera om James Potter, lät hon bli att nämna.

"Merlins arsle, att vi missade det!" flinade Sirius. "Jag hade gjort vad som helst för att få se dig i den klänningen."

Marlene daskade till honom i bakhuvudet. "Det är meningen att du ska säga något deltagande och medlidsamt!"

"Äsch, det är okej." Lily log mot Sirius. "Jag är verkligen i behov av lite humor efter att ha träffat hela släkten Dursley. Och förresten har det hänt bra grejer också. Jag fick mitt Hogwartsbrev i torsdags, och tydligen har jag blivit utsedd till översteprefekt!"

Hon hade förväntat sig glada utrop och gratulationer, men istället brast Marlene och Sirius ut i gapskratt.

"Vaddå? Vad är det?" Hon såg förbryllat på James, men han undvek hennes blick.

"Berätta för henne, Tagghorn!" fick Sirius fram mellan skrattutbrotten.

"Jo… öh… det är nämligen så att…" James harklade sig. "Jag har också blivit utsedd till översteprefekt."

Orden rang i Lilys huvud. I bröstet började hennes hjärta slå vildare än en skenande hippogriff. "Vad menar du? Du kan inte ha blivit utsedd till översteprefekt. Det kan du inte! Det måste ha blivit något fel. Dumbledore måste ha… han måste ha…"

"Jag är lika chockad som du", mumlade James fram, fortfarande utan att se på henne.

Marlene och Sirius kastade sig in i en livlig debatt kring Professor Dumbledores motiv till att göra James till översteprefekt ("Jag lovar att det är för att Dumbledore älskade det där buset med fulla tomtenissar i stora salen! Jag lovar!"), men Lily lyssnade inte. Hennes näve var så hårt knuten om ballongsnöret att hennes knogar vitnade. Det var inte bara en dag hon skulle behöva stå ut med James sällskap. Det var ett helt år. Hur skulle hon kunna komma över honom när hon tvingades träffa honom varje dag för att leda prefektmöten, övervaka kvarsittningar eller patrullera korridorerna?

När de klev av karusellen några minuter senare kände hon sig svimfärdig, och medan de andra diskuterade vad de skulle åka härnäst sjönk hon ned på en parkbänk och begravde händerna i ansiktet. Vad var oddsen för att något sådant här skulle hända? Varför hade just de två blivit utsedda till översteprefekter, och inga andra av skolans hundratals blivande sjundeårselever? Ville Dumbledore jävlas med dem, eller var det bara en sjuk slump? Hon visste inte vad hon skulle tro. Hon visste inte ens vad hon själv kände. I sex år hade James ropat efter henne i korridorerna, dragit henne i håret, klottrat "LILY HJÄRTA JAMES" på varenda klassrumsbänk och skrämt iväg alla andra killar som velat bjuda ut henne. Ändå tyckte hon så mycket om honom att det värkte i bröstet.

Varför, varför, varför var det tvungen att vara just James hon skulle kära ned sig i?

"Är allt okej?"

Rösten fick henne att ryckta till så häftigt att hon nästan tappade ballongen. Hon tittade upp för att finna att hennes ansikte befann sig tjugo centimeter från James. Han hade satt sig ned bredvid henne på bänken och betraktade henne med rynkad panna.

Hans doft (samma doft hon känt under en trolldryckskonstlektion i våras då de framställde Amortentia) fick henne att bli yr. Hans bruna ögon såg rakt in i hennes, och hon fann sig oförmögen att titta bort. Under en tiondels sekund flackade hans blick till hennes läppar och en tanke slog henne: nu händer det. Nu kysser han mig.

Men ingenting hände, förutom att de fortsatte stirra på varandra medan sekunderna tickade förbi.

"Lily?" James viftade med handen framför hennes ansikte. "Hur mår du egentligen?"

Hon tittade bort. "Jag? Jag mår bra. Jättebra. Verkligen, det är inget fel på mig. Jag har aldrig mått bättre! Hur mår du själv?" Hennes röst var gäll.

James såg vaksamt på henne. "Om du är upprörd över det jag sa innan om mugglare och stötar och eklicitret…"

"Nej, jag… jag blev bara lite höjdrädd av pariserhjulet, inget mer än så. Vi borde nog gå bort till Marlene och Sirius, så vi inte… så de inte… vi borde gå bort till dem nu." Och med de orden reste hon sig från bänken och skyndade därifrån, ballongen guppande ovanför hennes huvud.

Dagen blev precis så fruktansvärt och så underbar som hon föreställt sig. Eftersom Marlenes och Sirius tungor verkade ha växt ihop, och eftersom allt på nöjesfältet var byggt för två, hamnade Lily bredvid James i alla karuseller. I de snurrande tekopparna berättade han för henne om alla hyss han och Sirius planerat inför skolåret, i bergochdalbanan klamrade han sig krampaktigt fast vid hennes arm, i radiobilarna vrålade han ut hejarop medan hon körde ikapp med Marlene. Mellan åkturerna delade de på en sockervadd. Varje gång Lily såg på honom blev hon alldeles knäsvag, och när hon insåg hur mycket tid hon skulle tillbringa med honom under det kommande läsåret var hon tvungen att sätta sig ned.

Det var sent på eftermiddagen när de passerade kärlekstunneln. Kön fram till åkattraktionen bestod endast av förälskade par, och ur högtalare strömmade romantisk musik. Innanför biljetspärrarna väntade några rosa vagnar på att få rulla in genom en gyllene hjärtformad grind.

Marlene gav ifrån sig ett förtjust utrop när hon fick syn på karusellen. Hon och Sirius ställde sig genast längst bak i kön tillsammans med den jättelika gosedjurskaninen han vunnit åt henne på ett bollkastningsspel.

James såg förväntansfullt på Lily, men hon avbröt honom redan innan han hann öppna munnen.

"Aldrig i livet."

"Nej, kärlekstunneln är inte riktigt din stil, va? Vi åker den där istället, den passar din personlighet mycket bättre." Han pekade på någonting bakom henne, och när hon vände sig föll hennes blick på ännu en åkattraktion, men istället för plinkande pianomusik kom ljudet av skramlande kedjor och skrik ur högtalarna. Över karusellen hängde en skylt vars vridna bokstäver formade ordet "SKRÄCKTUNNELN".

Hon såg skeptiskt på James. "Verkligen?"

"Vaddå, är du skraj eller?" flinade han.

Till svar gav hon honom en iskall blick och gick före honom till biljettspärrarna. "Två personer, tack", sa hon och lämnade fram några kuponger till tjejen bakom disken medan James slog sig ned i en av vagnarna. Den var utformad för att likna ett spindelnät med den svarta spindeln som ryggstöd. Lily hade knappt hunnit sätta sig bredvid honom innan vagnen började röra på sig. Framför dem slog en port upp med ett gnissel, och de rullade in i det totala mörkret innanför.

Flera sekunder passerade utan att Lily kunde se så mycket som sina egna händer. Det kändes nästan som om hon var tillbaka i spöktransferensens svarta kompakthet. Sedan föll ett grönt sken över vagnen samtidigt som ett skelett av plast trillade ned från taket och blev hängande framför dem. Lily ryckte till, men James brast ut i ett gapflabb. Skelettets fötter slog emot deras hjässor när de passerade under det. Bredvid dem lystes lakansspöken upp och ett ondskefullt morrande rullade från högtalarna i taket. Tyghäxor i fiskelinor började cirkla över vagnen, kacklande av skratt.

James hade vikit sig dubbel bredvid henne. Med ena handen pekade han på häxorna ovanför och fick fram mellan skrattanfallen: "Är det så där mugglare tror att vi ser ut? Långa näsor och vårtor i ansiktet och grön hy?"

"Lägg av", snäste Lily. "Det är inte som du vet speciellt mycket om dem heller."

"Vet du vad Lily, jag tror minsann du verkar lite rädd." James såg leende på henne. Han hade tagit av sig glasögonen för att kunna torka skratttårarna ur ögonen. "Skrämde skelettet dig eller?"

"Du var inte speciellt modig du heller i bergochdalbanan. Som du skrek skulle man kunna tro att du blivit träffad av en böldförhäxning i rumpan."

"Det finns en skillnad", sa James med värdighet i rösten. "Den där dalochbergbanan var ju en dödsmaskin. Det här är bara några dockor och lampor och töntiga ljudeffekter."

Vagnen körde förbi två skyltdockor utklädda till vampyrer som hotfullt närmade sig med blottade tänder.

James nickade mot dem. "De där till exempel. Hur kan någon vara rädd för dem?"

"Kan du sluta larva dig?"

"Ha! Jag sa ju att du var rädd!"

"Jag är inte rädd, jag bara hatar när du fånar dig! Du är det inte minsta cool, om det är det du tror."

"Kom igen, erkänn! Jag lovar att inte berätta för någon."

"Jag är inte rädd har jag sagt!"

"Är du visst det."

"Är jag inte alls!"

"Vet du vad, Lily, jag tror faktiskt sorteringshatten satte dig i fel elevhem. Jag menar, blir man rädd för sånt där", han nickade mot en utmärglad man bakom ett galler som lyfte sina kedjeprydda händer mot dem med ett stönande, "så passar man knappast i Gryffindor."

Hon lade armarna i kors. "Jag vägrar ha den här diskussionen, särskilt med någon som har gått runt och varit rädd för stötar och 'eklicitret' hela dagen."

"Stötar är faktiskt farliga, det har Remus berättat. Vet du hur många mugglare som dör av det varje år? Men försök inte slingra dig! Jag vill ha ett erkännande nu."

"Jag är inte rädd, okej?!"

Han lade huvudet på sned. "Nej, jag tror faktiskt inte du förtjänar att vara i Gryffindor. Det är lugnt att vara rädd för läskiga tyghäxor och plastskelett, men det är fegt av dig att inte våga erkänna."

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det? Jag är inte rädd! Det finns ingenting att erkänna!"

"Jag syftade faktiskt inte på skeletten. Jag syftade på att du inte våga erkänna hur du känner för mig."

Lily blev alldeles kall. "Hur…? Jag… jag menar… Jag känner ingenting för dig! Ingenting alls!"

"Kom igen nu, Lily. Jag vet att du gillar mig tillbaka. Du har gjort det i evigheter. Du vågar bara inte erkänna det för dig själv!"

Hon stirrade på honom. Hur kunde han veta? Hela dagen hade hon gjort sitt bästa för att bete sig som vanligt, som om hon hatade honom. Hade det verkligen varit så uppenbart att allt bara var skådespeleri? Hur länge hade han vetat? Sedan de delade på sockervadden? Sedan hon flippade ur efter pariserhjulet? Eller ännu tidigare? Hade han rent av förstått när de träffades i förmiddags?

Så drog James fingrarna genom sitt hår på sitt nonchalanta sätt, och Lily förstod. Han visste ingenting. Detta var bara hans vanliga tjat om hur hon i sitt hjärta hyste evig och ovillkorlig kärlek till honom. Han visste ingenting.

"Jag gillar dig lika lite som jag är rädd för det där skelettet", sa hon, och hon blev förvånad över hur lugn hennes röst lät.

"Alltså väldigt mycket!" utbrast James triumferande.

"Skärp dig", svarade hon bara.

"Ärligt talat, Lily, jag tycker faktiskt synd om dig. Det kan inte vara lätt att bära runt på så många undertryckta känslor. Skulle du inte må mycket bättre om du bara erkände? Du behöver inte ens säga något. Det räcker med att ge mig en puss." Han plutade med läpparna.

"Aldrig i livet", sa hon, men hennes blick gled mot hans mun och hjärtat började förrädiskt slå hårdare och hårdare.

"Där ser du! Du vågar inte."

"Jag vågar visst det. Jag vill bara inte komma i närheten av din stinkande andedräkt."

"Bevisa det då! Bevisa att du vågar!"

"Jag behöver inte bevisa någonting för dig!"

"Kom igen, bara gör det!"

"Nej!"

"Gör det nu då! Kyss mig!"

Så då gjorde hon det.

Deras läppar pressades hårt mot varandra, som två dunkare som kolliderade i luften under en quidditchmatch. James grep tag runt hennes midja och tryckte henne tätare intill sig, och hon lindade in sina fingrar i hans ostyriga hår. Hans andetag var heta mot hennes ansikte. Deras tänder krockade, men det gjorde ingenting. Hans mun smakade sockervadd, och Lily undrade varför hon aldrig uppskattat hur underbart fantastiskt sockervadd smakade förrän nu.

Det hela var över på några sekunder. Plötsligt hade de släppt taget om varandra och flämtande dragit sig bakåt. Under några ögonblick var deras tunga andetag det enda ljud som hördes, förutom vrålet från ett trehövdat platsmonster de rullade förbi.

"Jaha." James rättade till sina glasögon. "Det där var… öh… oväntat."

"Jo", fick Lily ur sig. James kanske var chockad, men det var ingenting mot hur hon kände sig. Hennes händer darrade så mycket att hon knappt kunde hålla i ballongsnöret. De blinkande lamporna i taket gjorde henne yr. När hon slickade sig om läpparna kunde hon fortfarande känna smaken av sockervadd.

James harklade sig. "Ja, men alltså… Du fattar väl att jag… du fattar väl att jag skämtade, när jag sa att du skulle kyssa mig? Jag trodde inte att du skulle… jag menar, jag ville inte att…"

"Jaså." Lilys röst hade blivit gäll igen. "Ja, men det klart jag fattade. Jag skämtade också. När jag kysste dig, alltså. Det var också ett skämt." Hon gjorde sitt bästa för att låta avslappnad, men rösten vägrade att lämna det höga tonläget.

"Såklart. Ett skämt."

Lilys ansikte brände. I ögonvrån kunde hon se hur James betraktade henne, och hon var tacksam för skräcktunnelns mörker, för hennes kinder var säkert rödare än hjärtat på nalleballongens mage.

De kacklande tyghäxorna återvände för att flyga några varv ovanför vagnen. Deras skratt rang i Lilys öron. Snart skulle vagnen rulla ut ur tunneln, och vad som hände då ville hon inte tänka på. Vad skulle de säga till varandra? Skulle han berätta vad som hänt för Sirius? Hur skulle de överleva resten av dagen i varandras sällskap? Och när de träffades igen på Hogwartsexpressen den förste september, hur skulle de bete sig då? Hur skulle hon klara av att vara översteprefekt tillsammans med honom i ett helt år? Skulle hon någonsin kunna möta hans blick igen utan att dö av skam?

Någonting varmt snuddade vid hennes hand. Hon tittade ned. James hade lagt sin hand bredvid hennes. Hans tumme strök över hennes handrygg. När hon inte ryckte bort handen lät han sina fingrar försiktigt leta sig in mellan hennes. Tillslut satt de där, omgivna av lakansspöken och dåliga ljudeffekter, med sammanflätade händer. En värme började sprida sig i Lilys kropp, från öronsnibbarna hela vägen ut i tårna tills blodet i hennes ådror sjöd. Hon kramade James hand hårt, och han kramade tillbaka.

Plötsligt slog en port upp framför dem. Solljuset föll över deras ansikten och stack i Lilys ögon. Vagnen rullade ut ur tunneln och bromsade in bakom ett halvdussin likadana vagnar. Utan att släppa varandras händer klättrade de ur vagnen och gick ut genom karusellens spärrar.

De såg på varandra. Lilys läppstift hade kladdats ut i James ena mungipa och han var lika röd i ansiktet som en Gryffindorflagga.

Samtidigt sneglade båda två ned på sina hopflätade fingrar. Sedan mötte de varandras blickar igen, och båda brast ut i ett leende.

"Vad säger du?" sa James. "Ska vi inte ta en tur i kärlekstunneln i alla fall?"

Lily skrattade till. "Okej då."


End file.
